


have you seen the problem queen

by somethingdifferent



Series: problem queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, but i probably won't go beyond these two one-shots, maybe in the future, this au is killing me with how much i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingdifferent/pseuds/somethingdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>she comes and she goes</em>
</p>
<p>Killian takes home the wrong girl.</p>
<p>[sleeping hook; high school au part ii]</p>
            </blockquote>





	have you seen the problem queen

9.

 

When he wakes up, he's alone. He expected this, so it's not like he's disappointed.

(He's disappointed.)

 

 

 

 

2.

 

He's in science when word gets to him. Victor glances at him, says oh so casually, "Did you hear about Aurora going to the dance with Philip?"

"Who's Philip?" he asks, feigning ignorance. They're supposed to be turning pennies gold, but Victor's already roared through all the extras the teacher had, and they're just killing time before the bell rings.

He grins. "You love her."

"Is that what they call hate nowadays?" Killian exhales heavily, shaking his head. "The times, man."

Victor rolls his eyes and twists his pencil in the air, nearly catapulting it into David Nolan's Bunsen burner. "Yeah, that's what it is."

 

 

 

 

 

6.

 

He didn't even mind having to work an event like this, where he knew people; money is tight and they need all they can get. It's not even embarrassing really, because for it to be humiliating the kids at school would have to actually think of him enough to look down on him.

It's the fucking _bow tie_.

Killian adjusts the clip-on he's being paid to wear all evening and glances around at the crowd. He should probably make another round with the appetizers, but his shift is almost over and he can actually go home after this ( _homework_ , he pleaded to Mr. Gold who rolled his eyes and said, _just this once, Jones_ ; god, he hates that sick son of a bitch).

That's when the light changes - did he stumble into a cheesy romantic movie? - and he sees Aurora standing alone at the bar.

_This could be interesting_.

 

 

 

 

1.

 

He didn't hate her, not really; it's difficult to hate a girl like Aurora, not when she's _so_ \- and her personality is _so_ \- Either way, he'd have to be heartless to actually genuinely dislike her.

It's just so easy to rile her up. Once, in English, he had called her interpretation of _Romeo and Juliet_  stupid, and it was - _a love story for the ages?_ She needed to either get a grip or get laid, maybe both, not that he was volunteering (not that he wasn't).

"And what would you call it?" she had asked, eyebrow tilting up and mouth open just a bit, like she was just _waiting_. Like she was ready to tear him to pieces. It was ridiculously hot and distracting and all he came up with was, "They were preteen idiots."

After that, he just wanted to see her make that expression again. And again. And again.

And he only knew one tried and true method.

 

 

 

 

5.

 

He watches Philip King, that fucking idiot, bring her in. He watches the whole room gape at her in astonishment. He watches Philip ignoring her all night, because boys like him, they have no clue what to do with a girl like that.

If he had a girl like _that_ , he thinks, then stops short of finishing that sentence.

 

 

 

 

8.

 

He very nearly rips her dress, but Aurora only laughs.

 

 

 

 

3.

 

"Princess," he called at her as she stalked away from him, the heels of her Mary Janes echoing in the hall. He wanted to shout again. He wanted to grab her by the arm and make her admit that Philip is all wrong for her. He wanted to ask her about her book. He wanted her to _want_ him.

He stayed in the hall until the next bell rang and never did anything at all.

 

 

 

 

7.

 

"Hey, princess." He pulls the cigarette from his mouth and smiles. "Need a ride?"

She turns, shimmering dress flaring with the movement and her shoes clicking against the pavement. Her eyes are clear, but her pupils are wide and black.

He suppresses a shiver and stamps the smoke out under his shoe. "I'm not asking twice."

At this, she finally nods, walking hesitantly over to where he waits, jingling the car keys. She walks over, step by teetering step, until she's closer than she's ever been, much too close. Killian resists the impulse to step back and waits while she seems to mull something over.

"I want you to know that I am completely in control of my actions," she tells him matter-of-factly, without a single stutter or slur in her speech. "I know what I am doing."

"I'm not letting you drive, if that's what you're after, darling."

She shakes her head and steps closer, her black heel between his shoes, her hand reaching up to pull off his bow tie. "You're very fucking gorgeous," she says, and then she makes that face, eyebrow raised and lips parted, and he thinks for a second that she might kill him where he stands. He shivers this time, and he doesn't know if it's from her proximity or from the fact that she said _fuck_.

Either way. Any way.

He pulls her by the waist, by that damnable slip of a dress, and kisses her, harsh and demanding, daring her to shove him away.

She doesn't seem to mind. She opens her mouth wider and knots her fingers through his hair.

 

 

 

 

4.

 

"You know," Victor says hesitantly, passing him back his lighter, "you could always just ask her on a date."

Killian laughs and flicks the top shut. "Now, where's the fun in that?"

He shrugs. "Just a thought." Those sunglasses of his make it impossible to tell where he's looking, but Killian already knows exactly who it is he sees in the event parking.

(He can't be blamed if he spares her a glance. Just the one.)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "problem queen" by danger mouse and daniele luppi


End file.
